


First Kiss

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-24
Updated: 2004-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy tells the tale of his first ever kiss with lots of prompting from Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

“So who was your first kiss?”  
“Why?”  
“Curious.” Dom shuffled up on the sofa and stared at Billy intently.  
Billy immediately lost his place in the article that he was skimming but pretended to keep reading anyway.  
Dom shuffled forward a little more and continued to stare. “Billy.” He sing-songed.  
Billy continued to stare at the magazine.  
This was a game that Dom was exceptionally good at, he shuffled forward a tad more; he was by now practically sat on Billy’s lap but he didn’t touch him. He leaned forward, still staring. “Billy.” He repeated the name in a higher tone of his song-song voice.  
Billy could feel Dom’s warm soft breath on his ear; he was dying to respond in some way, a look, a grunt, a twitch, anything! “Alright! You win.” Billy gave in and stood up tossing his magazine at Dom.  
Dom sat back looking smug. “Well?”  
“Well what?” Billy shrugged and jammed his hands in his pockets.  
“Who was she?”  
“Who?”  
“The first girl you ever kissed! I won the match so it’s your turn to dish!”  
Billy sighed resignedly and grinned. “Ok” he said, “her name was Rebecca, I used to pull her pigtails and call her Specky Becky to piss her off.”  
Dom raised an eyebrow, “Specky Becky? I never knew you were the romantic type Bill. How old were you?”  
Billy laughed slightly, “Nine.”  
“Nine???” Dom joined in with Billy’s laughter, “School yard romance then?”  
“Nah, said I owed her one for pullin’ her pigtails, and it wasn’t on the school yard, it was behind the kitchen bins so we wouldn’t get caught.”  
Dom leapt up off the sofa still laughing and slung his arms over Billy’s shoulders dramatically. Billy giggled.  
Dom summoned up the best Mary-Sue-Little-House-On-The-Prairie voice he could muster and tossed his imaginary pigtails. “Why William, I don’t know you that well.”  
Billy giggled some more and then joined in the game; he grabbed Dom around the waist and in his best Western drawl said: “My names Billeh.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “Billeh the kid.”  
Dom snorted, “Billeh the kid?”  
“Aye. Is there a problem Miss?” drawled Billy dropping his arms from Dom’s waist and folding them.  
“Bill, you are outrageous, tell me you didn’t say something as cheesy that?!”  
“Nah, she didn’t give me the chance. Jus’ grabbed me and kissed me.”  
Dom leapt forward, grabbed Billy and tipped him back into his arms ballroom style, “Like this?” He grinned evilly.  
“Erm well, actually…” Billy trailed off, Dom was looking at him with a funny expression on his face; he pulled Billy back upright so they were stood face to face.  
“No actually.” Said Billy, “Like this.” He reached up and pushed his lips against Dom’s, lightly cupping his cheek with his hand.  
Dom tensed for a second and then relaxed, closed his eyes and kissed back sliding his hands back around Billy’s waist.


End file.
